


Together Forever

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marcus being a loving boyfriend, Mention of sex but off screen, Small fight and making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After ruining dinner, Marcus works on fixing his mess and getting his boyfriend a little surprise.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TE Fandom! I'm back with a new little one shot. It's not much but it was fun to write and I felt like I haven't shared that many fluffy pieces.
> 
> This is set at the end of season 1 before they leave in season 2. Mostly just fluff and these two being adorable. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Together Forever" by Rick Astley.

Marcus sighed as he stood in line at the grocery store with a box of pasta and spaghetti sauce knowing that it was kind of his fault for burning dinner. He didn’t mean to set the timer wrong as Tomas went out for a run.

Marcus looked down at the ingredients explaining to Tomas that he would fix this, that he would make a simple delicious dinner. Tomas had just thrown his hands in the air and gave a “Fine” before walking off to the shower. Marcus looked around the store to see if there was another line open since he only two items and the woman in front of him had like 20 and was taking forever.

“Bollocks.” Marcus muttered rolling his head some when he saw different bouquet of flowers in the aisle with him. He looked at them seeing most were roses but then saw a bunch of Cali lilies in the back.

He reached over and grabbed them seeing it was five but that they were quite nice. He chuckled remembering what he said when he first broke into Tomas’ apartment, about him being upset because he didn’t bring Tomas flowers. Marcus shrugged and added them to his meager items wondering if Tomas did have a favorite flower.

Finally it was his turn as he placed the three items on the belt.

The woman scanned each one and giving him a sympathetic smile said, “Ruined a meal?”

“That obvious.”

“Easy meal to make and flowers…very common dear. She will love the flowers though.” The cashier said with a smile putting the items in a bag and setting the flowers gently by it. 

Marcus just chuckled saying, “I hope so. Not a big fan of sleeping on the couch." The cashier just laughed and told him his total as he gave her some cash.

“She’s lucky to have you.” The cashier commented with a warm smile giving him his change.

“More like I am lucky to have him.” Marcus responded grabbing his items and left hearing the cashier sputter and try to correct herself as he just smiled.

Marcus entered the apartment and hanging up his coat peered into the kitchen seeing Tomas cleaning up the stove. “Hope it wasn’t too much of a mess.” Marcus said trying to gauge the mood of his lover and whether it was safe to enter the kitchen.

“No, the worst is trying to get the smell out.”

“Well it smells much better.” Marcus commented feeling it was safe and entered the kitchen as Tomas wiped his brow and stood up tossing the sponge in the sink.

“Yeah, so what all did you get.”

“Oh your traditional remedy to 'I fucked up a meal' according to the cashier lady.”

“Spaghetti then.” Tomas chuckled putting away the cleaner under the sink standing back up washed his hands. He dried them when he felt Marcus come up behind him.

“That but also these.” Marcus said softly as he wrapped his arms around Tomas holding the bouquet and showing him.

“Oh…” Tomas said with a surprise gasp taking the flowers.

“I uh…wasn’t sure what your favorite was…roses are just cheap…I…”

“They are beautiful Marcus…I like Cali lilies. Thank you.” Tomas said with a smile.

Marcus beamed saying “Good to know, I just thought you were overdue some flowers…didn’t give you any when I broke into your home…”

Tomas just laughed saying “Ah yes I remember that…hmm seems so long ago.”

Marcus rested his chin on Tomas’ shoulder saying “Yes but I like where we ended up. Sorry about dinner love.”

Tomas just leaned against him and running his fingers over the flowers said, “It’s all right, sorry I got mad and kind of blew up…it was just chicken…”

“Well yeah but it was something you were looking forward to.”

“We can always have chicken again Marcus.” Tomas explained with a chuckle when his fingers hit something hard amongst the flowers.

He looked into the bouquet and pulled out a card as Marcus started kissing his neck. “Together Forever.”

Marcus looked up saying “What?”

“The flowers…a card in there reads ‘together forever’.” Tomas said showing Marcus the card.

“So true, you’re stuck with me Tomas.”

“I better get use to spaghetti dinners then.” Tomas said in a teasing tone as Marcus playfully nipped his ear.

“Hey now.”

Tomas laughed and turning in Marcus’ arms said, “I love them Marcus. Really. I love them and I love you.”

Marcus just smiled and stroked Tomas’ cheek saying “I love you too Tomas.” Tomas set the flowers down and wrapping his arms around Marcus’ neck kissed him passionately.

Marcus deepened the kiss while running his hands up and down Tomas’ back, waist, and rear before pulling back. “You hungry or can dinner wait?” Marcus asked as Tomas rested his forehead against Marcus’.

“It can wait, I want you so bad right now.”

“All because I got you flowers…I should do this more often.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Tomas demanded as Marcus nodded and kissed him again, before scooping him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

Needless to say, the spaghetti was not made that night due several bouts of love making and Marcus passed out snoring softly. Tomas, though, did return to the kitchen and smiling at the flowers placed them in vase. He arranged them so that the card was very visible and walked back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. 
> 
> Please like and/or comment if you wish. They do mean a lot.


End file.
